


A Little Bit of Workout Encouragement From Your Girlfriend (The Encouragement)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [38]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: A lil bit of workout in house, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Girlfriend, Riding, blowjob, moans, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your girlfriend encourages you to start taking care of your phisycal health by doing a few simple exercises such as running around the room, jumping, doing a few pushups, and squats. She's encouraging you with her sexy moans & words, and by playing with her pussy. After the "workout" is over, you go take a shower and your reward is your girlfriend's mouth and pussy.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372





	A Little Bit of Workout Encouragement From Your Girlfriend (The Encouragement)

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome. Especially this script.
> 
> The main goal of this is to get the listener to do something, not much, but just something.
> 
> The encouragement and reward audios should be done separately preferably.
> 
> Reward after workout script is [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820756)

[Kissing passionately]

Mmm babe...

Could you do something for me?

I would like you to get up from that couch...

And run around the room few times.

[giggle] What?

We talked about it, remember? You need to be more active physically.

Why?

Because it's healthy and besides...

Babe, just do it for me, okay?

Come on, just run around the room few times, it's not too much... right?

Or is it?

[Giggle] Yeah? Prove it then... I dare you to do it.

[Moan] Yeah, show me how many times you can do it...

[Moan seductively and occassionally say encouraging words like "Yeah, babe, you're doing so good..." or "Keep going babe, don't stop yet..." etc for like 1-2 mins - up to you really]

Okay, that's good enough for now...

You did pretty decent, yea [giggle]

Babe, don't sit back on the couch yet...

Do you think you could do a few push ups for me?

Please... for me?

If you do atleast 5 for me, I'll be happy.

You can do that, right? That's nothing, right?

Of course you can... especially if it's for me...

[giggle]

So, are you ready? I'm gonna tell you when to start.

[Pause for as long as you want]

Go!

[Moan seductively again]

One...

[Moan]

Two...

[Moan]

Come on baby... Three...

[Moan]

Four....

[Moan]

And Five! Good job!

[Moan] I have to admit...

You look so sexy when you do this...

Yeah...

[Moan] I might be a little wet actually...

Huh?

Oh no babe, we're not done yet...

I want you to do a few squats now...

[giggle] I know you don't want to but...

If you do, I might play with my pussy for a little bit...

Don't you want to see me play with my pussy?

[giggle] I knew you wouldn't be able to say no to that...

You know what to do then...

Hold on, let me take my panties off for you...

[Sliding panties down her legs]

Okay, here we go...

What are you waiting for baby? I'm not going to spread those legs for you if you don't do what I told you to do...

I'm dead serious baby, come on... don't be lazy...

Start now.

Do it slowly...

[Moan] There we go... good boy...

Now you can see what's hiding between my legs...

See how wet it is? See what you did to me?

Mmm baby, if you reach 10 squats... I will play with it for you...

You can do that, right?

I'll moan for you, will that encourage you even more?

[Moan seductively for about 10 seconds so that the listener can finish doing squats]

Okay, that's good enough.

You did well and now... I guess I'll play with my pussy for you, just for a little bit doe...

You can have a little break too.

[play with pussy and moan for 1 min maybe?]

Okay, that's all you get for now.

[giggle]

Ready for more?

This one should be lite...

I want you to do a few jumps.

Umm maybe like 15? yeah.

No, it's not dumb, come on...

Just do it, what's the matter? Running out of breath already or something? [giggle]

I'm just teasing you...

Come on, jump, jump, jump.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

11!

12!

13!

14!

15!

16!

[giggle] I know, I know. It was supposed to be 15.

Now run two times around the room and that will be good enough for today.

[giggle] Come on, you can do it.

For me?

That's right, run, run!

Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, you're doing great baby.

[Playing with her pussy and moaning for 10 seconds again or something]

Baby, I'm so proud of you...

Now you can take a sit on the coach...

Don't you feel a little proud too? That you just did all of this?

Of course this is not much, but for beginning?

The most important thing is to make atleast that one first step.

It's important to take care of your phisycal health baby.

I'll always be here to encourage you to keep going too, so you won't be alone with this, okay?

Promise me you won't stop now that you started.

That's a good boy.

C'mere...

[kissing]

Alright, now you can go ahead and take a quick shower...

And I'll wait for you here because...

I think you deserve a little reward for all of this.

You know what I'm talkign about, right? 

[Giggle]

[Kiss]

Naughty boy...

Now go.

Don't make me wait for too long...


End file.
